


The Camera Eye: Gilded Cage

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [26]
Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band), SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Manabu loves being in the porn industry – but he feels like his friends are overprotecting him. An offer of a spotlight video and a chance encounter on the street may give him the courage to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> GazettE/SCREW characters belong to PS Company, Lycaon belongs to Vogue Entertainment and Diaura belongs to Ains. I own the story only. I blame [SCREW’s new PV ](http://screw-ing.tumblr.com/post/115017215521/pv-screw-anitya) for this. Manabu looks damn fine with the blond hair in it – it’s like he grew up before our eyes all at once and went from “the cute, innocent one” to “Holy HELL.”

Manabu liked being in the porn industry. Really, he did.

His best friends were there, for one thing. He’d never met anyone in his whole life that he liked as much as his Screw Crew – Jin, Byou, Rui and their newcomer, Kazuki. For another, he could be himself in front of porn people. He never felt shy or awkward – even when he was naked as the day he was born and having his ass plundered in front of the cameras.

Heck, he even liked going to instore events and signing autographs for the fans – and if someone had told him that ten years ago, he would have told them that they were insane. Because the fans – especially the fujoshi who were PSC Productions’ bread and butter – genuinely appreciated what he did.

It was worth the long hours on sets (which were usually filled with the actors clowning around anyway), and the little white lies he had to tell his family back in Osaka about just what he was doing in Tokyo. (Well, he said he was with “a video production company.” That was sort of true, right?)

But there was just one thing – he wished he had a little more freedom.

His friends were looking out for him. He knew that, he appreciated it. But they were just a little . . . overprotective.

“Uruha said he wants to talk to me about doing a showcase video,” Manabu told the other members of the Screw Crew as they sat in their usual favorite bar together.

“Showcase?” Byou said, as he and Jin looked at each other.

“He said I’ve spent my whole career as a supporting player,” Manabu said, picking up his drink. “He thinks it’s about time I had a video built around me, because I’ve got potential.”

“Well, he’s right on that.” Kazuki, who was sitting next to Manabu, put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve got potential to burn.”

“How would you know?” Rui said. “You’ve never done a scene with him.”

“And how would you know I haven’t?” Kazuki pointed at Rui with his cigarette.

“Because I would have filmed it. Besides, you’re both ukes.”

“And how do you know that _I_ don’t have unrealized potential, hmm?” said Kazuki. “I could secretly be a huge seme, you know.”

“You want me to write you into the video?” Jin said.

“Go right ahead,” said Kazuki.

“And I’ll put in parts for me and Byou, of course,” Jin said. “Maybe a scene for Byou with another guy.”

Manabu looked down into the neck of his bottle. Jin was already writing the script – and already casting their usual group. He’d hoped a spotlight video would be a little different. He’d never been with anyone else since his very first video – onscreen or off.

But he didn’t have the heart to tell them. Especially since Jin was wrapping an arm around Manabu’s shoulders and saying, “This is going to be awesome. We have a great team, don’t we, guys? We don’t want to mess with success – especially with something like Manabu’s first spotlight video.”

“You’ve always made us look good,” Byou said. “Now it’s our turn to make you look good.”

Manabu looked down into the neck of his bottle again. They were right, of course. He was always comfortable with them, and happy. Onscreen and off. And the combination made for success, and happiness.

But then, why did he feel the longing for something more?

* * *

He decided to take a scenic route back to the one-person apartment he’d been living in since his group of friends gave up the Screw Crew House. (Once Byou and Jin officially became a couple, it seemed only right that the two should have their own place together). He walked past the grounds of a small shrine, wondering if he should go in and offer up a prayer for guidance.

In the end, he kept walking. Maybe the best cure for his restlessness was the night air, and the calmness of the streets, and . . .

And the big crack in the sidewalk he didn’t see and tripped over. An arm seemed to shoot out of nowhere and catch him before he could eat pavement.

“You’d better look where you’re going,” said a familiar voice. “There’s a couple of bad sidewalks on this street.”

Manabu turned his head and saw a guy with his hair shoved up under a fedora hat, a few strands escaping from underneath. Pink hair, that was.

“Yuuki?” he said.

“Oh, hi,” the other man said. “You’re Manabu, aren’t you? One of Byou’s friends?”

“Yes,” he said. “I was just walking home, and kind of taking the long way, and . . .”

“Not really looking where you were going?”

“Something like that.”

“It’s a good thing I was coming this way,” Yuuki said, bending over to pick up something from the ground. “I’ve seen people go splat on their faces at that spot. You’d think they’d fix it, with the shrine there.”

“I can help,” Manabu said, bending over to help Yuuki retrieve a bunch of small cans and put them back in the bag he’d been holding. “Cat food?”

“I just got one,” Yuuki said, proudly. “He’s the cutest thing in the world. Were you at our housewarming?”

Manabu shook his head. “I was at my parents’ place in Osaka then.”

“You should come see him, then. I’m right around the corner.” He led the way down the street.

“Well, okay.” He didn’t have anything to do for the rest of the night, anyway. “You like your new place?”

“Love it,” Yuuki said. “It’s the best apartment in the world. We have a great bedroom, too. Yo-ka obsessed over that bed for weeks before we got it – it was in a furniture store by the Eros office.”

They were turning the corner, and Manabu recognized the street – it was the same one Byou and Jin were now living on. “You still work for Eros, then?” he said.

“We go back and forth,” Yuuki said. “I have a bunch of friends still working for them, so does Yo-ka. We don’t want to be away from them full-time.” He opened the door of the building so Manabu could walk through, and he rushed past his houseguest to push the elevator button. “This is the first building with an elevator I’ve lived in since I was a kid.”

“Wow,” Manabu said. Even the little place he was living in now had an elevator.

“I couldn’t be happier,” Yuuki said as they stepped through the doors.

Well, this wasn’t quite what Manabu had planned for the evening – going to the apartment of someone he’d only met a couple of times. But it was definitely better than sitting home – right?

* * *

After Manabu was given the grand tour (with Yuuki proudly pointing out the full-sized tub, noting they didn’t have one in their old place), the two of them settled onto the couch with tea and started talking about the subjects that usually concerned guys in the industry – videos they’d worked on recently, then how they’d gotten started in the business.

“I came here from Osaka not really knowing what I wanted to do other than I wanted to work in film and video,” Manabu said. “I got a job as a secondary cameraman at what I thought was a regular video house, and then I found out that well, it was what it was.”

“Were you shocked?” Yuuki said.

“At first. But I got used to it real fast. And then directors started asking me to appear before the cameras. Small, non-sexual roles at first, then they decided to try me on one scene with Byou. And it was, well . . .” He looked down, blushing a little.

“Magic,” Yuuki said. “I’ve seen your videos together.”

“Yes,” Manabu said. “And after that, I became Byou’s onscreen partner.” Well, one of them, anyway. – your typical video had Byou sleeping with three guys in addition to Manabu, plus a group scene in there somewhere.

“Lucky you,” Yuuki said. “A steady co-star for a guy like that?”

“I was lucky at first,” Manabu said. “And then . . .” He looked away. “There was this producer who kept trying to get me to sleep with him. I’d turn him down politely. He persisted, and he kept getting creepier and scarier, and . . .” He brushed his hair behind his ear. “He fired me. And when my friends tried to come to my rescue, he fired them, too.”

“I heard about that,” Yuuki said. “He sounds like a huge bastard.”

“He was horrible,” Manabu said. “And intimidating. I thought he was going to have me blackballed from the industry – not just porn, any kind of film and video. But then, Byou stuck his neck out and got us into PSC Productions.”

“That’s one hell of a good friend,” Yuuki said.

“He is,” said Manabu. “I just wish sometimes that he . . . that all of them . . .”

At that moment, the door opened and a voice called, “I’m home!” Yo-ka paused long enough to take off his shoes in the entranceway, then walked into the living room. “Oh, we have a guest?” he said, leaning over to give Yuuki a kiss.

“You know Manabu, right?” said Yuuki. “I ran into him on the way home.”

“Hi,” Manabu said, waving shyly.

“Hello.” Yo-ka said. “That was a pretty lucky thing to run into.” He rummaged around in the fridge and walked back to the chair opposite the couch, a glass of melon soda in hand.

“How was the shoot?” Yuuki said.

“Pretty decent,” Yo-ka said. “No sex tonight, just dialogue. I think I would have preferred doing sex.” He smiled at Manabu. “I’m working on a video for Eros right now. The only thing wrong with it is this guy isn’t working on it with me.” He playfully ruffled Yuuki’s pink hair as he walked past him.

“I can’t be in all your videos,” Yuuki said. “Besides, I thought you liked variety.”

“Of course I do,” Yo-ka said. “Doesn’t everyone?”

Manabu looked down. Variety. That was precisely his problem. Or rather, the lack thereof.

“What are you working on, Manabu?” Yo-ka said. “Do you have a video in the works?”

Manabu looked back up. “Uruha wants to give me a spotlight video,” he said. “I’ve never had a starring role before.”

“A spotlight?” said Yo-ka. “That’s excellent!”

“Congratulations,” Yuuki said.

“Except . . . I don’t know how I feel about it.” Manabu looked down again.

“Why?” Yuuki said. “You don’t feel comfortable being a lead?”

“No. Well, maybe a little, but that’s not the main thing. The main thing is . . .” He fiddled with his teacup. “It’s my friends. They’re, well . . . overprotective.”

Yuuki and Yo-ka exchanged quizzical looks. “How does that have anything to do with you making a spotlight video?” Yuuki said.

“Well, Uruha is going to ask Jin to write it. Jin writes all the videos the Screw Crew do together. And he’s already writing parts in it for all my friends to be the co-stars.”

“You’d want to be comfortable for something like your debut as a lead, wouldn’t you?” Yo-ka said.

“The thing is . . . “ Manabu fiddled with his cup again. “All the time I’ve been in porn, I haven’t done anything sexual with anyone who isn’t one of my friends. Onscreen or off. I’m Byou’s regular onscreen love interest, and I like doing it, but I . . . I want more sometimes. I want to branch out. I want to experience, um . . . “ He looked down.

“Other guys?” Yuuki said. 

“Other co-stars,” Manabu said. “I want to be more than the guy Byou gets together with at the end of the video after sleeping around. I know it’s a good thing for your career to be identified as half a team, but it can also backfire on you.” He raised his head and looked at the other two men. “Am I making sense?”

“Of course you’re making sense,” Yuuki said. “Nobody wants to be stuck in a career rut.”

“But because they’re my friends, I don’t know how to tell them that,” Manabu said. “I mean, I can see what they’re trying to do. They saw me get hurt once, with that jerk . . . and they don’t want me to get hurt again. I guess they’re afraid I might get too attached to a co-star that’s not one of them and get my heart broken.”

“They do know you’re an adult, don’t they?” said Yuuki dryly.

“No, I get it,” Yo-ka said, putting his glass of soda down. “I know Byou very well. I know what he and his group of friends are like. They’re a family. They’re even more of a family than most guys in this industry. What Manabu went through made them draw closer.” He leaned over toward Manabu. “They just love a little too much sometimes – like any other family.”

Manabu nodded. “I just wish they’d realize that I’ll be okay. If I get my heart broken, I’ll bounce back. I won’t fall apart. I’m stronger than that.”

“The only way they’re going to know that,” Yuuki said, “is if you talk to them. They’ll listen. You’re all best of friends, right? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“What if I offered to be your co-star?” Yo-ka said. “Byou knows me. He trusts me.”

 

“We could both offer,” Yuuki said. “If he trusts Yo-ka, he’ll trust me, too.”

“We could even use our new bedroom as a set!” Yo-ka said.

Yuuki shook his head. “You’ll get that bed on camera yet, won’t you?”

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Yo-ka led the way across the hall. “Right here.”

Manabu didn’t know what to expect when Yo-ka opened the door to the famous bedroom. He certainly didn’t expect the kinky sight that greeted his eyes. The black-covered bed sported handcuffs on straps attached to the posts. A rack next to it – originally designed for umbrellas – held their collection of floggers of various sizes, a riding crop, and Yuuki’s famous whip.

Beside that was a low shelf which held an array of other toys – vibrators and dildos and butt plugs spread out everywhere, each almost seeming to shine in the low light of the room, glowing with the potential of yet-unexplored pleasures.

Manabu found himself walking toward the bed slowly, feeling like he wasn’t breathing. A strange excitement gripped him. There were things here that stirred curiosities in him, curiosities he didn’t even know he’d had. His own experiences had, up until this point, been pretty much straightforward sex – the kinkiest things he’d done had been getting rimmed by Byou and a few threesomes with Byou and Jin.

He walked to the far side of the bed so he could reach out and touch one of the floggers, running his fingers over the strands. They were softer than he’d thought they would be, though he imagined they’d still pack a sting when they landed.

When he became aware of the eyes of the other two on him, he dropped his hand and backed away, blushing a little.

Yuuki had seen this enough in kink novices to realize what he was dealing with here. He was experienced enough to know how to handle it.

He walked over to Manabu, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, “Are you curious about that?”

“It’s just that I’ve never, um, experienced it,” Manabu said.

“Would you like to?”

Manabu looked down, touching the flogger experimentally again. “I don’t know if I’d want to . . . right away. There’s so much I haven’t done, so much I haven’t thought about doing. I . . . I’ve never even had a threesome with two guys who weren’t my friends before.”

“Is that something you think about? Something you’d want?”

Manabu was very aware of the atmosphere of this bedroom. It was like sex – not just the friendly kind he was familiar with, but hot and dangerous possibilities – was branded into every inch of it, permeating the carpet under his feet, the dark red walls, even the very air around him.

He could feel the heat of the hand on his shoulder, and knew it was attached to a very attractive man – one who knew about all kinds of pleasures. And across the room was another attractive man, also well-versed in pleasures, and . . .

“I . . . I . . .” He looked from Yuuki to Yo-ka and back again.

“You don’t have to say anything, or do anything, if you don’t want to,” Yuuki said.

Yo-ka moved closer to the bed, closer to Yuuki and Manabu, and Manabu felt like he was being caught in an undertow, dragged underwater . . . but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Not at all.

“I . . . I want . . . “ Manabu said. The atmosphere of sex was closing in on him. He felt like he was being wrapped in it, like it was permeating his skin.

“Go on,” Yuuki said, gently.

“I want you two to be my co-stars,” he said. “But I want to talk to the others about it, and . . . and if it goes through . . .” He looked at the flogger again, idly playing with the strands. “I want to have, um, before we do it on camera . . .”

Good God – he was going to do it. He was really going to tell his friends he wanted other co-stars. Because, suddenly, he had a good reason to do it.

Yuuki suddenly threw his arms around Manabu’s shoulders and hugged him. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

Manabu just stood there, shocked. So, for that matter, did Yo-ka.

“I don’t think I’ve every known anyone in the business who was so innocent,” Yuuki said. “Not just pretending to be – really innocent.”

“Is that a bad thing?” said Manabu.

“No. For this business, it’s the best thing in the world.” He let go of Manabu. “All right. Talk to Byou and Jin, and then, if you want . . .”

“And only if you want,” Yo-ka added, coming closer to the other two. “You’re never, ever under any pressure to do anything.”

“I know,” Manabu said. “Thanks, guys – for listening.” He got his phone out of his pocket. “I’m going to talk to them – if they’re still up.” Read, not in bed with each other.

“Go right ahead,” Yuuki said.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Yo-ka added, as Manabu began to tap on his phone. “Since Byou will listen to me?”

“No.” Manabu gave them a big smile. “I think I should do this myself.”

He texted to Jin, “Want to talk to you and Byou about something, you available now?”

The answer came back, after a moment, “Sure, come on over, we’re just watching TV and eating stuff we shouldn’t.”

“Okay, I’m going,” Manabu said. “Thanks again – and . . . I’ll let you know.”

He took one last glance at that bedroom, and the two men in it, before he left. He was going to let the potential of that, of the pleasures it held, be his inspiration.

* * *

Manabu stood by Byou and Jin’s apartment door, taking deep breaths. Okay, it’s just your friends, he thought. It’s just the guys you’ve hung around with since the day you entered this business. It’s not as if you’re facing a firing squad, right?

He lifted his hand and banged on the door. “Come on in,” Jin’s voice called. “We unlocked it for you.”

Manabu turned the knob and walked into the living room. His friends were on a heap of cushions spread out across the floor, a bowl of popcorn and can of Pringles very much in evidence. They both looked up from the TV when they saw him enter – and both faces instantly held a look of concern.

Do I look that worried? Manabu thought. He walked over to their couch and perched on the edge of it. “Hi,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Jin said. “You look like something happened.”

“No . . . no, I just need to talk.”

“What happened?” Byou began to disentangle himself from both Jin and the cushions. “Somebody didn’t make a move on you, did they?”

Make a move? Manabu remembered Yuuki’s hand on his shoulder, how it had felt standing in that room where sex seemed to be part of the very air, being very much aware of the nearness of both men . . .

“No,” he said. “I mean . . .nobody tried to hurt or harass me. I . . . I wanted to talk about the video. You know, the spotlight video.”

“What’s wrong?” Jin said as the two men got up from the floor, making their way to the couch and sitting on either side of Manabu – as if forming a protective barrier against invading outside forces. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No,” said Manabu. “I want to do it. I want to do it very badly. And that’s the thing.”

“You’re afraid of how you’re going to look on camera, aren’t you?” Byou said. “You’ve never been in more than a few scenes of a video. Don't worry. You’ll be hot.”

“And we should know that better than anyone,” said Jin.

“Besides, we’ll be with you every minute,” Byou said. 

Manabu realized his hands were gripping the edge of the couch. His stomach was in knots. He knew he had to say something, had to correct their misconception . . . but the words weren’t coming. It was as if they were stuck in his throat.

“Hey, it wasn’t easy for me when I made my on-camera debut,” said Jin. “I was terrified. I thought I was going to come out looking like a toad on camera. Can you imagine a toad having sex? But it was easy because Byou was with me.”

“That’s right,” Byou said. “You think we’d let you go through this alone?”

And then, the words burst out of Manabu. “But that’s it. I want to . . .” He stopped, taking a deep breath. “I want to have different co-stars for this video.”

It was as if all molecular motion in the room had stopped. Everything was quiet and still. Manabu looked to his right – there was Byou, frozen in shock. To his left, Jin, same thing. They might as well have been turned into marble statues.

He hopped off the couch and stood facing them. “It’s not that I don’t love you both. And Rui, and Kazuki. I love you more than anyone and anything. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. But, well . . .” He started to pace a little. “Byou, you’re with all kinds of guys on camera. Jin, you’ve done scenes with a couple of other guys. I . . . I want to be like you. I want to experience other people, other things. I’ve heard other people in the industry say the best part of being in porn is being able to taste all of life and love and sex while still having someone who loves you. And, well . . . I want to taste that, too.”

“Manabu,” said Byou, “are you sure you’re ready for something like that?”

“Of course I’m ready!” Manabu said. “I’ve been ready for a long time. I . . . I’m just curious, that’s all. I want to experience things. I mean, just because I had one bad thing happen to me, that doesn’t mean I want to be protected all my life.”

Well, the other two were moving now, because they were exchanging looks. “Who are you thinking about as co-stars?” Jin said.

Manabu didn’t hesitate. “Yuuki and Yo-ka,” he said.

He could have sworn he heard the crashes of two jaws hitting the floor. As it was, when he turned to look at his friends, they had everything on their faces as wide-open as they could be – eyes, mouths, even their nostrils seemed to be flaring.

“You . .. you do know what they’re into, right?” said Byou.

Manabu could see the bedroom in his mind’s eye. He could feel the brush of the leather flogger straps against his fingers. He could see the shelves of toys, gleaming in the dim light . . .

“I know,” he said.

“Do you really want to . . .” Byou was looking really worried. He knew Yo-ka very well, in the most Biblical sense.

“They said they won’t ever do anything I’m not comfortable with,” Manabu said. “On camera or off.”

The other two exchanged looks again. “You talked to them already?” Jin said.

“I ran into Yuuki on the way home,” Manabu said. “He brought me home to see their new apartment. He didn’t hit on me. Neither did Yo-ka. It . . .” He looked down. “It was all my idea. It’s just that they made me feel comfortable. Almost as comfortable as you do. And I figured . . . I . . .”

Jin looked at him, steadily. “You trust them fully?”

“You two do, don’t you? Byou, you and Yo-ka have had a thing going since Datenshi Blue. Jin . . . you trust Yo-ka with Byou. And if you trust Yo-ka, you must trust Yuuki too, because Yo-ka trusts him. Why am I any different than you? Just because I’m the youngest? Just because I had a bad experience?”

Suddenly, he fell down to his knees in front of him, taking Byou’s hand with one of his, Jin’s hand with the other. “Please . . . please, if you love me, you’ll support me in this. Please. Jin, I want you to talk to them – I want you to write parts for them into this video.”

There was silence for a long moment . . . and then, a sly smile crossed Jin’s face. “You’re definitely developing into a world-class performer. You just hit a soap opera level of drama with that one.” He bent over and hugged Manabu. “Of course I love you.”

“We both do,” Byou said, leaning over to hug him as well. “We just worry about you.”

“And yeah, maybe we worry too much,” Jin said. “Especially since, well, you know.”

“I know,” Manabu said. “But I’m moving past it. And I want you to move past it, too. Can you trust me? And them? And me with them?”

“Can we watch you with them?” said Byou – which earned him a light smack from Jin. “What? It’s going to be on camera anyway, right?”

“I want it to be just me and them first, okay?” Manabu said. “And then, later . . .”

“Fivesome?” said Byou. Jin smacked him again.

“You did an about-face fast, didn’t you?” Jin said.

“Well, the more he talked about the idea, the more I liked it.”

“All right,” Jin said. “You’ll get your script. I’ll talk to the two of them to find out what they want. But most importantly – think about what YOU want. This is going to be your show.”

“All right,” Manabu said. He leaned over and hugged the two of them. “I’m going back over to tell them, okay? And we can set up a story meeting tomorrow.”

“I’ll let you know what time,” Jin said. Everyone knew, of course, that Manabu wasn’t going over there for “talking.” He’d probably be over at their place in the morning.

“Thank you for understanding.” Manabu squeezed both their hands. “You really are the best thing in my life.” He got up and headed back for the door, pulling out his phone to text Yuuki – they’d exchanged numbers when he was over there – and let him know he was coming back.

Manabu felt damn good. He’d taken a big step. He felt like he was on a new level with his friends, with himself. Hell, in some ways it felt like truly becoming an adult for the first time.

After he left, Jin turned to Byou. “I never thought I’d hear him say that,” he said.

“I never thought so, either,” Byou said. “Is this a case of our little boy is all grown up now?”

“I don’t know,” said Jin. “But it’s scary if it is. I feel like an old man.”

“I could make you feel young again,” Byou said, wrapping his arms around Jin’s shoulders.

“That’s a cheesy pickup line,” Jin said. “And I write porn scripts. I should know cheesy pickup lines.”

“Well, then you say something better.”

“We’ll let actions speak louder than words.” They started to move toward the bedroom.

“You accuse me of cheesy pickup lines and then you use a cliché?” said Byou.

“Sometimes, clichés are actually appropriate.”

The door shut behind them, the piles of cushions and junk food forgotten.

* * *

Manabu was so bursting with newfound confidence that when Yuuki opened the door, he pulled the pink-haired man close and kissed him. It was just a short kiss – but it was definitely one that held the promise of more.

“Well, then,” said Yuuki, “what brought that on?”

“They said yes,” said Manabu. “Not right away – they were shocked at first, but they agreed. They said yes!” He hugged Yuuki. “We’re going to be co-stars now!” He called over to Yo-ka, “We’re all going to be co-stars now!”

“Really?” Yo-ka got up from the couch. “That’s terrific!”

“So we’re going to have a meeting with Jin tomorrow to talk about the script,” Manabu said. “And I came back here to . . . um . . .” And suddenly, the confidence was ebbing away, little by little.

Yuuki took Manabu’s hand in his. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t,” said Manabu. “But I want to. With you both, if you’ll have me.”

“You know we would,” Yuuki said – and he started walking toward the bedroom. Yo-ka followed – and Manabu followed as well.

Once they got there, Manabu suddenly paused by the bed, unsure of what to do. Before the cameras, he’d have no problem – at this point, it was just “stand there and wait for your partner to undress you.” Same thing if it were him and one of his friends. But now . . .

Yuuki solved that problem. As soon as he reached the bed, he pulled Manabu in and kissed him hard, reaching down to pull on the bottom of the T-shirt he was wearing. Manabu found himself relaxing quickly, letting his lips part just enough for the other man’s tongue to push through.

He felt more warmth press against his back, another pair of hands pulling at his clothing. Yo-ka. Manabu lifted his arms, pulling away just enough for them to strip away the garment, tossing it on the floor.

His two lovers followed suit, pulling off and throwing their own shirts, and Yuuki didn’t stop there – he slid off his pants and underwear as well, throwing them aside casually, with the grace of an acrobat or a dancer. Manabu couldn’t keep his eyes off him – he was gloriously beautiful, absolutely confident in his own looks.

He felt Yo-ka’s lips on his neck, a hand reaching around to the front of his pants, unzipping them . . . he leaned his head back, starting to breathe heavily. “Oh, yes . . .” he murmured.

“What is it you want?” Yuuki said in a soft purr as the two men started to push down his pants.

“I want to feel both of you against me,” Manabu murmured.

“What else?” The pants and underwear dropped to the floor, and Manabu stepped out of them, hearing Yo-ka rid himself of his own final garments.

The men embraced him from either side, and suddenly, Manabu was enveloped completely in heat. He closed his eyes, feeling skin on skin, Yo-ka’s arms around him, Yuuki’s fingers stroking his neck and chest . . .

As they pressed even closer, there was one cock rubbing against him from the front and one from the back. Oh, GOD.

“I want your hands and mouths on me,” he moaned, thinking the two of them felt so good, so different than anything he had experienced with another lover. Yo-ka clearly went to the gym – he was ripped as hell. Manabu leaned back against him, feeling the finely defined muscles pressing against his skin.

Yuuki sat on the bed – and picked up one of the handcuffs. He held it up, so his lips were mere centimeters from it, as if he was going to kiss it.

“Do you want to try this?” he said. “Remember, you don’t have to.”

Manabu sat on the bed next to him, looking at the thing. It was soft leather and fastened with a clasp. It didn’t look scary – just dangerously sexy enough to be truly enticing. Maybe, just maybe, he’d try it . . . a little . . .

“Yes,” he said, softly.

“Lie down with your arms above your head,” Yuuki said. When Manabu obeyed, Yuuki took the cuffs and fastened one around each wrist – gently, but firmly. Manabu found himself stretched out and bound, but the straps the cuffs were attached to gave him the freedom to move around, so he didn’t feel confined.

“Are you comfortable?” Yuuki said. Manabu nodded.

“One more thing.” Yuuki leaned over so his lips were close to Manabu’s. “I want you to think of a safe word. That way, if things get too intense, you can just say the word and we’ll stop immediately.”

Manabu swallowed hard, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Safe words were associated with BDSM. He wasn’t ready to go quite as far as those floggers yet – fascinating as they were – but just the idea of being asked for one was so, well, naughty and forbidden.

“Sparkles,” he said. “That’s the safe word.”

“Good,” Yuuki said – and leaned in, kissing Manabu hard again. Manabu felt his body tense, his arms automatically moving to wrap around him, but they couldn’t, could they, since they were bound . . . and oh, hell, yes, was that exciting.

There was a tongue pressing against his, and he pressed back, pushing his tongue into Yuuki’s mouth – only to have Yuuki ease away from him. No matter, Yo-ka took his place almost instantly, his lips soft but his kiss firm, his tongue plundering Manabu’s mouth urgently.

Yuuki had moved further down the other man’s chest, and was licking his way down to a nipple, his tongue circling it, rubbing back over it – and finally, wrapping his lips around it, sucking hard, making Manabu arch forward, moaning.

Yo-ka moved down as well, and while he began sucking the other nipple, his teeth scraped at it a little as his fingers slid up Manabu’s thigh, brushing against the most sensitive skin right near the juncture of his body.

Yuuki raised his head. “This is what you want?”

“Yes,” Manabu said in a husky voice, starting to writhe a little.

“Do you want more? Tell me.”

“I want your mouth on . . . I want you to suck me . . .”

“What do you want us to suck?”

“My cock,” he moaned as Yo-ka sucked at his nipple hard, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his body.

“And are you going to do something for us in return?” said Yuuki.

“Yes,” Manabu moaned.

“Because you’re going to have to make us both come,” Yuuki said.

Yo-ka raised his head. “Are you up for that?” he said. “Can you take one of us at each end?”

“Yes!” Manabu cried – because right now, he’d agree to anything they asked.

There were two tongues moving down each side of his torso, leaving hot, wet streaks, sometimes moving back and forth a little to tease him.

Yuuki reached his erection first, and he circled the tip, licking downward, savoring each inch of the hardness in front of him. He worked his way down to the base, and there his tongue flicked around, looking for sensitive spots, for zones that would make Manabu arch upward and moan.

And as he did that, Yo-ka wrapped his lips around the tip of the other man’s hardness and started to suck, gently, then harder, his own tongue coming into play as well, flicking across the slit in the top just as Yuuki found a very sensitive spot right when Manbu’s cock joined his body.

The bound man arched upward, crying out, the thrill that ran through him dark and sharp and wild, the cuffs pulling on his wrists just adding to the excitement. He could feel his body glistening with sweat, his nipples hardening even more, his toes starting to curl.

They started to switch positions, Yo-ka licking downward, Yuuki moving upward, the tongues gliding over his most sensitive flesh, making him moan again. “So good,” he murmured as Yuuki ran his tongue over and over the flesh Yo-ka had just been pleasuring, and Yo-ka worked his way down to his balls, tracing them with the tip of his tongue.

“I want it so much,” Manabu moaned. “Oh, yes, yes . . .” He was thrusting forward now, toward their mouths, toward the tongues that continued to rub against him relentlessly, making the heat burn and crest inside him, pushing him dangerously close to the brink.

Yuuki raised his head. “You’re going to have to give back now, you know. Are you ready?”

“Yes!” he panted.

Yuuki moved back up, unfastening the cuffs. “Get on all fours in the middle of the bed,” he said.

Manabu only obeyed after Yo-ka moved away from him – slowly and reluctantly. He had been tempted to take his new lover all the way to climax that way – but that would have ended things way too soon.

Once Manabu was situated on all fours, Yuuki reached for the bottle of lube. “What a pretty ass you have,” he said. “I’m so tempted to spank it.”

The statement hung in the air – an obvious request for Manabu’s permission. Yo-ka looked over at them, his eyes wide with expectation – it was obvious he wanted a piece of that action, too.

“Yes,” Manabu said, and oh, how he meant it.

Yuuki pulled his hand back and brought it down on one cheek with a nice-sounding smack – not hard enough to really hurt, but just hard enough for Manabu to feel a nice sting, a little bit of pain to cut through the pleasure of before. It was wild, it was dangerous . . . and he realized he liked it.

“Again,” he said, and Yuuki delivered another spank, this one to the other cheek, making Manabu let out a little cry. He turned his head toward Yo-ka and said, “You, too.”

Yo-ka knelt behind Manabu, smacking the part of Manabu’s ass that Yuuki had spanked first, and the sensation layered on top of sensation was delicious, heat and burning and stinging, plus feathery tingles . . . a pain that was also pleasure.

Yuuki had the lube again, and he slicked his fingers, pushing one of them into Manbu’s bottom, gently starting to get him ready. “You’re such a hot thing when you get going, you know that?” he said.

“You’re the ones who got me going,” Manabu murmured – which ended in a flat-out moan when a second finger slid into him to join the first – and it wasn’t Yuuki’s.

They were both finger-fucking him, starting to move them in and out. He pushed his hips back against them, moaning, “Do it, do it, both of you are so good . . .”

Yuuki pushed in another finger beside Yo-ka’s, and now there were three of them in him, and he was feeling more opened up than he’d ever been. He thrust against them, feeling them slide through his passage, the difference between Yuuki’s smaller fingers and Yo-ka’s larger one firing his imagination, making him wonder what it would feel like to have four fingers in there, or even more . . . a fantasy he’d never dared have before.

The digits slid out of him, and the men wiped them off . . . before Yuuki rolled on a condom, slicking himself quickly. He knelt behind Manabu as Yo-ka knelt in front of him, pressing the tip of his erection against Manabu’s lips.

“You really look hot right now, you know that?” Yo-ka said. “You’re gorgeous to start with, but then seeing you give yourself to us like this, so completely . . .”

Manabu felt the tip of Yuuki’s erection pressing against his entrance. “I want it,” he said. “I want to give myself to both of you.” 

He opened his lips wider, wrapping them around the tip of Yo-ka’s hardness. He slid down on him as Yuuki slid into him, and he was being filled, penetrated, taken from both ends.

Oh, it was incredible. It was two cocks he’d never known before, shapes and textures he was learning for the first time, sliding into mouth and ass until he thought he was going to burst. He couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began – they all seemed to be one chain of heat, of lust.

There was a pause where Yuuki let him get used to the sensation of being penetrated, and Manabu pulled his mouth away from Yo-ka, resting his cheek on his stomach, breathing heavily, inhaling the scents of both of them.

Then, Yuuki started to move, and Manabu wrapped his lips around Yo-ka, starting to suck, moving up and down on him to the rhythm of Yuuki’s thrusts – slow and gentle at first, then speeding up, moving faster, harder, filling him more completely.

Manabu sucked Yo-ka in return, moving his head faster, feeling the wonderful, hard thing slipping through his lips and over his tongue, and deep, as deep as he’d ever taken a man. He moaned in his throat, feeling tingles of sensation radiating from his ass, from where Yuuki was rubbing over sensitive nerve endings, thrusting deep and hard . . .

The three men were moving together like a piston now, Yuuki thrusting hard into Manbu’s ass, Manabu bobbing his head back and forth as he sucked Yo-ka firmly. Yo-ka raising his hips to push into his mouth more. Their moans filled the air, their faces were filled with dreamy bliss, Yuuki closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Yo-ka keeping his eyes open so he could see the beautiful sight of his Yuuki lost in pleasure, and the gorgeous man who was pleasuring and being pleasured by both of them.

Manabu didn’t know how much longer he was going to hold on – he wanted this to go on all night, this feeling of being utterly possessed by them both, being fucked in the mouth and the ass, but the heat was cresting too much in him, becoming more to handle . . . Yuuki was thrusting in him harder, faster, his breathing becoming more ragged, and Yo-ka was starting to tug at his hair, moaning loudly . . .

It was actually Yo-ka who cried out first, and Manabu pulled away from him in time to catch most of it on his face – which finally set off the explosion within him. He let out a near-scream as ecstasy flooded him, feeling Yuuki still pounding away inside him as his body trembled . . .

Yuuki finally let out his own yell, pulling out of Manabu and yanking off the condom so he could come over his ass – because even though there were no cameras rolling, a come bath just seemed appropriate right now.

With a deep sigh, Manabu collapsed to the bed, feeling totally spent and satisfied . . . and the other two flopped down on either side of him, both kissing and cuddling him, smearing the come everywhere.

“Are you okay?” Yo-ka asked Manabu, before kissing him again. “You came really hard.”

“Wonderful,” Manabu murmured, dreamily. “It was fantastic.”

“Mmm,” Yuuki said, snuggling closer. “You really do have a nice ass. It looks good, it feels good . . .” He kissed him. “And the rest of you, too.”

Manabu raised his head. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you both.”

“Don’t have to thank us,” Yo-ka yawned. “It was my pleasure. Literally.”

“I feel like . . .” Manabu smiled, sleepily. “I feel free. Really free.”

In a way, this experience had helped him rise above the harassment incident like nothing else. He had broken away from his friends’ overprotectiveness and forged a new level of trust with them. He’d sought, claimed and explored his own pleasures, insisted on his own co-stars.

He was feeling damn good – and the afterglow was just part of it.

“So do you feel comfortable enough to make that video with us?” Yuuki said.

Manabu nodded. “Yes. Only . . .”

“Only?” said Yuuki.

Manabu closed his eyes. “I may need a few more practice sessions.”

They all laughed, and hugged each other. He’d get his practices, all right. As many as he wanted.

He figured there was going to be a lot of shuttling between the Byou/Jin apartment and the Yuuki/Yo-ka one in his near future – and he didn’t mind it one bit.

* * *

“Manabu’s spotlight video is almost done,” Uruha told his boss over the phone between takes.

“How is it going?”

“Unbelievably well,” Uruha said. “He’s going above and beyond when I expected.”

“So what’s the story Jin came up with?” said the boss.

“Well, Manabu is playing the new guy in town. Four guys in his building all fall in love with him – most of the sex scenes are each guy’s fantasy of what being with him would be like. And the story is them trying to one-up each other to get his attention. In the end, they think he’s going to choose one of them, and he tells them his choice is not to make a choice – they’ve all come to mean a lot to him.”

“So we end with a gangbang?” the boss said.

“No, with two separate threesome scenes,” Uruha said. “Getting gangbanged might be too much for Manabu to handle for his first lead role – and besides, we’ll be able to show more emotional connection if it’s three people involved instead of five. The very last shot will be Manabu and his whole harem out for a group date.”

“Are we thinking sequels for this?” his boss said.

“Definitely could have sequels,” said Uruha. “We’ll see how this sells.”

Uruha hung up the phone and exhaled a long breath. Truthfully, he’d been doubtful this video would even get made. He knew Manabu had the star potential – but he also never made videos with anyone but his friends. Uruha blamed his shyness for that.

But something had lit a fire under him for this project. He’d not only taken on two new co-stars, he’d done every scene – sexual and non-sexual – with enthusiasm, including letting Yuuki spank him on-camera.

Uurha suspected something had gone on behind the scenes with Jin and Byou, or Yuuki and Yo-ka, or both. And he had to thank them.

But unknown to him, his star had a lot more to be thankful for.


End file.
